


we don't need gold

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Come Eating, Emotional Sex, Everyone is alive because I said so, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Found Family, I can't believe voltron ended after 7 seasons, Loturance, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: Keith mirrors his smile, “You don’t need to wine and dine me, Shiro. I’m already a sure thing.”Shiro laughs again, pressing a warm palm against Keith’s lower back while he drinks his coffee, “I missed you.”Keith softens considerably, savoring the big hand grazing the rise of his ass, barely covered by the too large t-shirt adorning his person, “I missed you, too.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	we don't need gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do anything on December 14th. I usually wait a few days and make some kind of crackish thread on twitter. But this year has been so hard on so many people.
> 
> I think we all deserve a little happy ever after.
> 
> _Enjoy_

_we don't need gold_

There’s something to be said about waking up slow and warm and comfortable, not quite sure where he is or what time it is. When the world is so very, very quiet, hearing only the rumble of a gas heater and the hesitant crackle of a long banked fire. Feeling a steady, sleepy heartbeat under his fingertips.

Keith knows he’s safe and that’s not because his blade is within arms reach or that if he whistles one simple cadence, his wolf will materialize at his side. It’s the bare chest under his hand, rising and falling with each breath. The skin warmed from sharing their first night together in months with over eight hours of sleep. A miracle these days, it seems.

There’s so much to do around this time of year, usually. The last two have consisted of strict plans, elaborate donation galas, Coalition demands, Blade demands.

But this year -

This year Keith gets to curl himself tighter into the crook of the arm curled around his waist. He can stare bleary-eyed and barely awake at the wall made of glass. Watching the snow fall in dreamy pulses, weighing down tree limbs and settling onto the ground in a blanket that never melts.

He can close his eyes again and fall right back to sleep without his alarm going off or a frantic knock at his door or a phone call that needs his attention _right this minute._

And he can wake up to the smell of strong coffee and something wet nudging at his cheek.

Keith wrinkles his nose and throws out a hand to push his wolf’s snout out of his face, “Seriously?”

Space wolf huffs gently and drops his head onto the bed beside Keith’s elbow.

The other side of the bed is empty now, but Keith doesn’t need to worry where the occupant might be. He sits up and stretches with a yawn, then flops back into the plush pillows once again. The aroma of freshly made caffeine vys for his attention even as he debates sleeping in for the rest of the day.

Space wolf huffs again, breath hot against Keith’s bare side.

“Did he send you to wake me up?” Keith grins, rubbing a hand between the wolf’s ears. His companion gives a soft woof twice before blinking out of existence.

Keith allows himself another minute to soak up the feel of downy sheets against his naked skin, before slipping out of the bed. He starts the search for something to wear and can only find a rather large pale blue t-shirt crumbled on the floor. Their suitcases aren’t in the bedroom yet and he flushes with the memory of _why_ the suitcases are probably still on their sides in the foyer of the private lodge.

When you haven’t seen your husband in a few months, there’s a sense of urgency when you’ve both been dropped off on the front steps of a secluded house on a winter wonderland plant.

Keith is fairly certain his clothes never made it past the entrance to the hallway.

He tugs on the overly large shirt and leaves the bedroom.

He takes in the rustic decor of the tiny hallway, boasting only the single master bedroom and a large bathroom behind him. It opens into a room that is half living area, half kitchen divided by a sturdy bar made of dark wood. There’s an empty metal bucket half filled with water in the center of the bar, a bowl of alien fruits, and a notecard propped up between them.

The living area is cozy, with a wide, plush grey couch, a smoldering fireplace and a faux fur rug that his space wolf has found a resting place on.

Keith spots their suitcases in a jumbled mess by the front door, melted snow surrounding the boots they’d shucked off in a hurry. Their heavy jackets and other clothing lay scattered between it and the beginning of a bar stool. He debates walking over and digging around for a pair of underwear, but a soft sound from the kitchen stops him.

He slips through the opening between the bar and hallway, bare feet meeting the slight chill of a tile floor.

Shiro stands at the counter dressed only in a pair of grey sweats, pouring coffee into two hefty mugs. His back flexes with the motion in a way that makes Keith’s stomach tighten with arousal. Even the synthetic flesh of the shoulder attached to his new prosthetic arm shifts with the motion.

The beautiful silver and gold masterpiece had been a gift from New Olkarion a year after Haggar’s defeat. Shiro hadn’t wanted it at first, Allura and Sam put so much work into his second arm, he felt it an insult to accept. Sam had been the one to convince him to change it. There wasn’t a war to fight anymore and Shiro didn’t need the reach of his other arm, this one would provide comfort, ease of use, and a bit more functionality.

Shiro had agreed to accept the arm, but only under the condition that Earth and Olkarion work together to provide a program to develop prosthetics on a larger scale.

Keith doesn’t fight the smile as he drifts across the room and slips his arms around Shiro’s waist, pressing the full length of his body along Shiro’s back.

Shiro’s body shakes with a soft laugh, “Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in months.” Keith mumbles into the warm skin of Shiro’s shoulder blade. He inhales the scent of coffee and man, linking his fingers over Shiro’s stomach.

The muscles under Keith’s cheek continue to bunch and flex as Shiro pours cream and sugar into the mugs. The metallic clink of a spoon against ceramic as he stirs both of their respective mixtures. Keith knows without a doubt that his coffee will be made to perfection, just as it always has.

“They left a bottle of champagne in the bucket for us last night, it was still pretty cold this morning, so I put it in the refrigerator.” Shiro twists around in Keith’s hold, both mugs of coffee steaming in each hand.

Keith leans back just far enough to take the mug handed to him, keeping their bodies as close as possible without toppling over.

He takes a slow, careful sip and closes his eyes for a second to savor the taste.

“We can open it tonight.” Shiro smiles down at him.

Keith mirrors his smile, “You don’t need to wine and dine me, Shiro. I’m already a sure thing.”

Shiro laughs again, pressing a warm palm against Keith’s lower back while he drinks his coffee, “I missed you.”

Keith softens considerably, savoring the big hand grazing the rise of his ass, barely covered by the too large t-shirt adorning his person, “I missed you, too.” He rolls his hips forward just enough to seem innocent, but can’t stop the shiver at the feel of Shiro’s cock through the sweat pants.

Shiro’s growl vibrates from his chest, hand gliding down to take in a handful of Keith’s ass. His fingers bunch up the shirt, some of them brush bare skin. Shiro inhales sharply, staring down at Keith like he’s given him the answer to eternal life, “Still naked?”

Keith takes an innocent sip of his coffee, licks his lips, “Mhmm.” He sets his half-empty coffee mug behind Shiro on the counter, then runs his hands up Shiro’s chest until he can drape his arms over broad shoulders, “Probably still stretched from last night too.”

Shiro’s eyes flutter closed and he bites his lip, “We have to meet everyone for breakfast soon.”

Keith hums thoughtfully, fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head, mouth coffee warm as he sucks a kiss into the base of his throat.

Shiro whines, the hand on Keith’s ass readjusting to cup the swell in the palm of his hand and keep their hips flush, “It’s tradition, Keith.”

Keith rolls his hips again and kisses a path up to Shiro’s unshaven jawline, “Nothing about this trip is traditional, they won’t care.” He uses the hand in Shior’s hair to tip his head down, their lips barely a hair's breadth away, “Please?” He bites at Shiro’s bottom lip and watches as misty grey expands to black.

He lets out a sharp gasp around the lip between his teeth when the hand on his ass rears back and returns with a heavy slap. Keith goes up to his toes as another smack tingles against his backside and he buries the moan against Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro tastes like coffee, his tongue hot and slick as it dips between Keith’s lips and steals his reasoning. It’s open and filthy and consuming, leaving no doubt that they’ll be a little bit late for the anniversary breakfast.

Both of Shiro’s hands find their way to Keith’s thighs, lifting him clear off the floor. Keith winds his legs around Shiro’s waist and sucks on his tongue, fingers digging into the base of his scalp. He undulates along Shiro’s front, rubbing the hard ridge of his cock against Shiro’s stomach.

“Missed you so much, baby.” Shiro gasps as they part to breathe, feeting carrying them to who the fuck cares where.

Keith whimpers as they hit a wall, tongue dipping back between Shiro’s parted lips. Shiro’s hands massage at his thighs, fingers brushing at the sensitive inner skin as he lowers Keith just enough to align their cocks.

Shiro’s body trembles as Keith locks his ankles, leading them into a slow, near painful grind that has him seeing stars.

“Bed.” Keith peppers kisses along the rise of Shiro’s cheekbone to his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth.

Shiro stumbles backwards, his own back hitting the opposite wall of the hallway before reorienting himself towards the bedroom.

Keith sucks at Shiro’s ear up until they reach the bed and Shiro drops him into the center of it with a look that promises an orgasm that will carry him through the rest of the day.

Shiro snatches up the lube from the bedside table and wastes no time getting one of Keith’s legs over his shoulder. Slick fingers find his hole with ease, Shiro’s gaze holding his own as he slips two in with next to no resistance.

Keith’s back bows off the bed with a shout, hand slapping out to grip a thick bicep, “Yesss - Shiro -.”

Shiro bites at his ankle and stretches him open, eyes dark and cock leaking through the tent in his sweatpants. He sucks at the bones of Keith’s delicate feet and the sound is just as obscene as the schelching slap of Shiro three fingers deep in his ass. His cock bounces against the dip of his belly, precum oozing from the tip. Shiro’s free hand curves over it, pressing it against his stomach, metal fingers spreading through the growing puddle of slick before wrapping a fist around it.

Keith cries out when Shiro nails his prostate, fist squeezing around the tip of his cock. He lets out a strangled sob, “Fuck me! Hurry - I’m gonna -.”

Shiro moves fast, pulling his fingers from Keith’s ass and dragging his cock from the confines of his sweats. It’s swollen and messy with fluid as he slicks it up and presses it to Keith’s hole, giving just enough pressure to tease.

The hand around his cock twists again and Keith’s thighs shake and tense, “Not yet! - please - inside.”

Shiro presses in with a low, painful groan.

Keith releases another sob, both hands dropping down to fist at the sheets. The stretch is just shy of painful, his ass still sore from the frantic fucking the night before. He shakes and moans and Shiro thrusts once - twice - and Keith falls apart.

He shouts and arches through the orgasm, watching with half-blind eyes as it oozes over the sleek metal of Shiro’s fist.

“Look at you.” Shiro fucks into him with perfect accuracy, nailing his prostate and sending Keith into a feedback loop of pleasure. He brings his cum coated metal fingers to Keith’s mouth and Keith opens for them with a greedy whimper. He sucks them clean, skin burning hot and groin tingling with every slide of Shiro’s cock.

“How did I get so lucky?” Shiro’s thrusts never slow and never break rhythm as he fucks Keith into the mattress. His hands find Keith’s white knuckled in the sheets, extracting them from their silk prison and pressing them above his head. He laces their fingers together, stomachs pressed messy and tight, hips swiveling as he chases his own high.

He dips his tongue into Keith’s mouth, absorbing the high pitch of his moans and letting Keith swallow one of his own as he tumbles over the edge.

Keith’s body jerks and shivers as Shiro kisses him through the aftershocks. His hips roll lazily back and forth, the slick warmth of his come easing the glide and leaking down the back of Keith’s ass.

Shiro sighs into the kiss with a happy sound. He squeezes at their joined hands.

Keith squeezes back, lips trembling and eyes burning. His throat is a tight, tangled mess and he lets out an aborted cry when Shiro pulls away from the kiss. He chases it blindly and Shiro lets out a soft, ‘shhh’, before kissing him again.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Shiro murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s cheek.

Keith lets out a shuddering breath, heart racing a mile a minute and his soul feeling dusted with gold, “I love you, too.” He tucks his head into the join of Shiro’s shoulder and they lay like that for a long, comfortable while.

“We really need to go to breakfast.” Shiro kisses his temple.

“Shower?” Keith mumbles.

“And some more coffee.” Shiro agrees.

  
  


\---

  
  


The shower is a stone monstrosity with water pressure that Keith hasn’t gotten to enjoy in a long while. He savors the feel of it against his back while Shiro massages shampoo through the ever growing length of his hair.

“This place is oddly like the resorts back on Earth.” Keith mumbles as he rubs soap over Shiro’s pecs.

“I think the planet’s ambassador married a man from Earth and they decided to open a vacation spot.” Shiro’s fingers are hypnotic as they drag through Keith’s scalp, rinsing away all of the soap.

“Snow all year round?” Keith grins, “Bet it costs a fortune to stay here.”

Shiro snickers, “Good thing we have friends in high places?”

Keith snickers with him.

It doesn’t take them long to dry off and get their suitcases situated enough to pick out an outfit for breakfast. Shiro goes for a nice set of slacks and a fancy button down shirt, Keith attempts to match it, then spends time braiding his hair while Shiro fills up two travel mugs with new coffee.

By the time they call the resort to pick them up, they’re running thirty minutes behind schedule.

The main resort sits nestled between snow heavy trees, majestic and grand. It’s windows flicker with golden light, frosted from the weather and promising a hefty helping of alien breakfast foods that Keith is dying to try.

The grand hall opens into a concierge desk and a large, traditional human christmas tree in the center of the room, laden with multicolored lights and shimmering tinsel.

Numerous aliens from all over the galaxy mingle in the area, some with luggage, others nursing crystal glasses and chatting aimlessly. A tall, blue alien from Nalquod leads them to the dinning area they booked well in advance.

The rich smell of warm food reaches Keith’s nose as they step inside, Shiro’s arm around his shoulder.

“Finally!” Allura stands up from her end of the table, dressed in a shimmering silver pantsuit, chair nestled between Lance and Lotor, who look to be fighting. Again.

“Your manners are abhorrent.” Lotor hisses, looking prim and proper in a dark grey Altean suit.

Lance growls, “My manners are just fine!”

“Can you not go two seconds without your mouth hanging open -.”

“You weren’t complaining about my mouth being open last night, you pri-.” Allura slaps a hand over his mouth and beams at Keith across the table, “You’re late!”

Pidge has their hands over their ears, eyes rolled to the ceiling, “I don’t want to hear anymore. Hunk make it stop.”

Hunk is showing Romelle how to cut into a frankly scary looking crustacean on her plate, “I’m not playing referee today.”

Coran bursts through a side door, arms laden with clinking glass bottles, “I have acquired the beverage known as Champagne! Keith! Shiro! Wonderful of you to finally join us.”

“Woke up late.” Shiro grins easily, pulling out a chair for Keith, “Those beds are like literal clouds.”

Keith takes his seat and goes immediately for whatever morsel is closest. His body rumbles with hunger, irritated that its only substance in over 10 hours has been coffee and sex. Shiro hands him a basket of biscuits.

“I also imagine they wanted to see one another after so long apart.” Romelle smiles at Keith across the table. He gives her a warm smile back, “The blades have kept us so busy lately.”

“Tying up loose ends now that a council has been chosen.” Keith taps his fork against the plate, “No easy task when an entire race has to transition from a mass murdering tyrant to an actual structured power.”

“We spent an entire month hunting down usurpers.” Romelle groaned, “Then, Kolivan aged nearly ten years arguing with the new council.”

“He won.” Keith snorts and digs into his meal.

“Still think you shoulda just been emperor.” Lance points his spoon at Keith.

“Electing another emperor can be addressed later.” Lotor waves a hand impatiently, “We still have hundreds of realites to restore.”

“Agreed.” Allura resettles between them, “We don’t need another unstable, unknowable power in motion while we’re still mending.”

Shiro sighs beside him, “It is a long process, but everyone is doing great jobs.” He reaches a hand under the table and squeezes Keith’s thigh, “I just hate that it keeps us all apart for such long stretches of time.”

Hunk sniffles, “It gets so lonely on Earth without you guys. I can only hang out with Pidge’s strange robot so long before it gives me the creepy vibes.”

Pidge elbows him, “Hey!”

Keith keeps eating with one hand and places the other over the one on his thigh. He plays with the band around Shiro’s ring finger, listening as conversations rise and fall around the crowded table. Coran pops open several bottles of champagne and overfills nearly everyone's glasses. Lance and Lotor bicker about some kind of rare flowers existence, while Allura and Romelle talk about hosting a girls weekend on Altea in the near future.

Pidge agrees to go with an exaggerated reluctance that is very clearly fake.

Hunk and Shiro talk about ambassador duties, when the Atlas is going to be docking on Earth again, if any planets need coalition resources before the new year rings in.

Keith absorbs it all with a belly full of breakfast and alcohol, his fingers twined with Shiro’s under the table. The conversations rise and fall like the tide, some dragging Keith into them and others flowing away.

“How is Krolia doing?” Pidge asks from across the table.

“She’s on Earth right now recovering from a run-in with some kind of beast from another universe.” Keith replies, “We’re supposed to join her for the holiday. She’s staying at our place right now.”

“I still can’t believe an actual animal from another reality got stuck in someone’s house.” Hunk shivers, “Imagine waking up to an elephant in your living room.”

“Yeah, an elephant with teeth.” Pidge snickers.

Hunk shudders again, “No thank you. I’ll leave the monster hunting to Krolia.”

Keith takes a sip of his champagne and leans into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro kisses the top of his head, squeezes his hand, and asks after Lotor’s luck with finding another Balmera.

Breakfast draws to a close as Coran refills everyone’s glasses with the last bit of booze and a set of waiters emerge from a door to gather their plates. He takes a seat beside Lance as Allura rises once again, fingers curled around her chilled glass.

She smiles at them and it’s like sunshine.

“I want to thank you all for being here today. I know it is a rough memory, this day. What we saved, what we nearly lost forever,” She holds the glass to her chest, “We saved the universe and nearly lost ourselves along the way. And every single one of us deserves to be at this table, celebrating our victory.”

“We all have such busy lives now. Ambassadors and Blades. Admirals and horticulturists.” She winks at Lotor, “But I am ever so thankful that we all take the time to do this every year. We used to eat together nearly every evening in the Castle.” Her lips tremble and she sucks in a breath, “Those days are long gone, but never forgotten. We’ve come such a long way, my friends. And while we may still have a long way to go, I know without a doubt, that we will see it through to the end. I can not be thankful enough for having you all as friends.” She sniffles, “As a family.”

She raises her glass to the table and they all raise their own in return.

Allura sniffles again, “Oh, I love you all so much.” She claps her hands together, “Now, who wants to go skiing?!”

“Oh! Oh!” Coran waves a hand, “I have already arranged our spots for the day. Hunk and I had the pleasure of setting up all the gear we will need.”

“Sounds like fun.” Shiro grins, “I’ve never been skiing before.”

“Me neither.” Keith leans forward, “My dad always planned to take me. Said it was a lot like flying.”

“I am not a snow body.” Lance groans, “Do I have to?” He gives Allura puppy eyes.

“But Lance!” She pouts, “It’s a team building activity.”

“We don’t need to form Voltron anymore.” Lance throws his head back.

“That’s okay, Allura. Lance just doesn’t want to admit he’s bad at something,” Keith shrugs, dragging Shiro out of their chairs to follow Coran and Hunk out of the room.

“I’ll show you bad!” Lance leaps out of his chair.

“Too easy.” Keith smirks up at Shiro.

Shiro kisses his knuckles, “Devious.”

“A leader has to inspire his troops.”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


The planet’s sun is just starting to turn the sky peach when the car drops them back at their little cottage in the woods.

Shiro keeps a tight hold of his hand as they trudge through the snow and up the icy steps. They slip out of their shoes and coats inside the doorway, then make their way back to the bedroom to dress down for the night.

Shiro offers to make them some hot coco to fight off the chill of playing in the snow.

Keith heads for the living room.

He rubs a hand over space wolf’s head as he kneels on the rug by the fireplace to start it back up for the evening. Space wolf nuzzles at his wrist and gives a quick lick before walking off in search of Shiro and possible food.

Once the fire is crackling merrily in place, Keith flops back onto the couch with a relaxed sigh. He tucks his feet under a throw blanket beside him and grins when Shiro emerges from the kitchen with two mugs in one hand and a plate with two slices of pie in the other.

They settle together on the couch, mugs resting on the tables in front of them and sharing the occasional pie flavored kiss. Space wolf joins them after polishing off his own night time snack in the kitchen, curling up over Keith’s feet, head on his thigh while Keith absently pets his ears.

“We should come back here for our wedding anniversary.” Keith murmurs sleepily, tucking himself into Shiro’s side, “Can’t believe it’s been nearly two years already.”

Shiro nuzzles into his hair, fingers coasting up and down his arm, “What? That we’ve been married?”

“Mhmm.” Keith breathes in the scent of Shiro and chocolate and home, “Feels like a dream sometimes. That I’m going to wake up one day and still be in that hospital bed on Earth. That the future turned out differently and there’s a perfect cookie cutter person out there for you that isn’t me.”

Shiro tips his chin up and kisses him slow and sweet, “I don’t want perfect, Keith. I just need you.”

Keith smiles.

They watch a perfect, snowy sunset dip beneath the trees, casting pink and golden rays through the window.

Keith looks down at their wedding rings glinting under the waning lights and closes his eyes. Because he knows he will wake up warm and comfortable, a steady heartbeat under his fingertips and another year with the love of his life.

  
  
  
  
  


end

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come hang out with me on twitter @blackpalaladin!


End file.
